1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reading apparatus and an information reading method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information reading apparatus and an information reading method for, when information is downloaded, discriminating an information providing location included in obtained information, generating an automatic reading instruction list for designating the next information providing location from which information is to be read, automatically and sequentially reading information from information providing locations in accordance with this automatic reading instruction list and, if an information providing location is included in this read information, registering this information providing location in the automatic reading instruction list to thereby automatically display information from the associated information providing locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a network, e.g., the Internet spreads, services for providing various types of information are carried out. To use information services through the Internet, a browser which is an information reading software is operated using a computer apparatus, information transmission is requested to an information providing location, and information supplied is displayed on the computer apparatus and stored in a hard disk device or the like.
Further, a television apparatus having a reading function or an internet connection device connected to a television apparatus and enabling the television apparatus to have a reading function are put into practice so that even those who cannot operate computer apparatuses are able to utilize information services through the Internet.
The television apparatus and the internet connection apparatus of these types enable users to use information services through the Internet only by operating a remote control apparatus. In addition, consideration is given to displaying information to be supplied and displaying operation menus so as to facilitate carrying out various instructions for using information services.
Meanwhile, according to a conventional television apparatus, if the television apparatus receives the signal of a program broadcast from a broadcast station, display on a screen is automatically updated without operation of remote control apparatus by a user. In case of the display of information supplied through the Internet, by contrast, the information for one image plane is displayed and the display state is held. Due to this, to sequentially change the display of information supplied through the Internet as in the case of a broadcast program, and to display information from an associated information providing location, a user is required to perform an image switching operation using the remote control apparatus while constantly viewing a screen. As a result, operation is quite complicated compared with a case of displaying a broadcast program.